


Hush

by Anonymous



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Robot and Angela are collaborating behind Elliot's back.Intimately.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is literally just porn. Sorry. Set early s3, when Mr. Robot and Angela are working together.

“Elliot doesn’t have to know,” Mr. Robot says with a smile. He almost winks, but stops himself. That would be in bad taste.

 

But Angela—it doesn’t seem to sit well with her, yet. Never mind the fact that she’s been giving him bedroom eyes for the past two and half months. Just even _mentioning_ Elliot was a bad idea, clearly.

 

“That’s the thing. Elliot _should_ know,” Angela says. “He doesn’t know. About Phase Two, about Irving, about _any_ of this—”

 

Robot puts his hands up. “Hey, hey. It’s not like I haven’t had sex before. Elliot finds out sooner or later. It’s not _my_ fault I gotta share a body.”

 

“It kind of is.” Angela says, quiet.

 

“Do you think I have any choice when _he_ wants to fuck someone?” Robot starts. “I mean, when he actually gets the chance. And even then, he only flirts when he’s high as a kite.”

 

“I know. I’ve been high with him before.”

 

“Ooh, little lovebirds.”

 

“I’m not going to grace that with a response.”

 

Robot rolls his eyes. “I got needs too, y’know. There’s only so much fulfillment you get from jerkin’ it to Elliot’s crappy porn collection. Mostly cute blondies, by the way. You should be flattered.”

 

“Charmed,” Angela says, voice flat.

 

“Look. I’m horny, _you’re_ horny—oh, please, don’t give me that look, you haven’t gotten laid in months,” Mr. Robot says. “I’ve got condoms in my wallet and the face of a pretty boy you like.”

 

“Do _not_ talk about him like that—”

 

“Okay, sheesh.” Robot sticks his hands in his pockets and paces the room. “If I knew how to let him in, I would. Something’s fucked about our connection. It’s me or him. Never both. We used to operate together… I mean, god knows how many times he’s fantasized about you, I’d feel guilty if I _didn’t_ let him sneak a peek.”

 

Angela crosses her arms. “You’re just assuming we’re going to fuck now.”

 

Mr. Robot stops pacing, turning to face her. “To assume makes an ass out of you and me, sweetheart. But I’m pretty perceptive. I attract you, he doesn’t. Well, at least not sexually. Am I wrong?”

 

Angela looks away.

 

“Bingo.” Mr. Robot smiles. Seeing Angela’s expression, he huffs. “Look, you ask me to stop, we’ll stop. We don’t even have to do the full monty. I’ll be fine with a half-hearted hand job after I go down on you.”

 

Angela’s breath hitches.

 

“Oh, you like the idea of that?” Robot purrs. He slowly decreases the distance between them. “Bet I could make you scream.”

 

“Doubt it,” Angela bites back.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong,” Robot says, voice low and sickly sweet. He leans into her neck, his lips hovering over her ear. “Just you wait.”

 

Angela grabs him then, by his jacket lapels—well, Elliot’s hoodie, but that’s semantics at this point—and pushes him against the wall.

 

“We’ve got a feisty one, here,” Robot remarks, then is promptly shushed by a hand over his mouth.

 

“Stop being such a dick if you want to get any tonight,” Angela says, harsh.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Robot says with a grin.

 

Angela kisses him then, hard, harder than he expected. He presses back, coaxes his tongue into her mouth.

 

Angela moans. It’s absolute music to his ears. He tugs her lip between his teeth, then, snaking his hands down, down over her breasts, her hips. Her body lights up under his fingers, writhing for more of his touch, radiating with heat. He smiles against her mouth, smug.

 

One hand snakes down and then up into her skirt, and finds her panties absolutely soaked.

 

“Is all this for me?” Robot teases, rubbing against her in slow circles.

 

Angela bites her lip, lifting her hips to press against his hand, but he doesn’t let her, pinning her against the wall with one hand as he continues his light, relentless strokes with the other.

 

“Will you _do something_ already?” Angela snaps.

 

Robot rolls his eyes. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

 

Robot moves his hands to the waistband of Angela’s panties and tugs them down. She steps out of them and kicks them out of the way. Then, Robot kneels, hooking Angela’s leg around his shoulder.

 

As soon as his mouth lightly touches her, she gasps, grabbing him by the hair and tugging. Robot laughs quietly before diving back in with enthusiasm—

 

and as it turns out, he _can_ make her scream.


End file.
